Poke the Forehead
by deFunBash01
Summary: Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are 7 year olds that must go through the cold world and learn to trust and love each other. Making new friends along the way, and gaining respect from the adults, and learning the true meaning of life. Slight SasXSak
1. Chap1: three kids

**Hellos! I stayed up listening to 'Hey Soul Sister,' and wrote about this story. I dont know if I should add a prologue into it, but right now this story popped into my head. So what the heck? Lets give it a shot.**

**:)**

**I'm not new writing stories, but this is the first story I would post on this account. My old stories are in my other account that I will update and re-write later!**

**Jamiegray01 was mah old account . ;p**

**So yes, please enjoy and give me your opinions. At least review ;]**

**-denicka  
**

**

* * *

Poke The Forehead**

**Chapter 1: 3 kids**

-

-

-

"NARUTO!" a flash of blond running through the crowded streets. Everyone glanced at the retreating boy. Their eyes full of detest or discontent only filled the boys sullen mood. His eyes glancing everywhere only finding the villagers disapproval of him.

"Naruto!" he stared at the chaos behind him. He knew in his 7 year old mind that they would be blaming him this incident.

_16 minutes earlier_

"_Ew, it's the demon," A few murmurs at the silent library. Naruto peeked over the golden yellow book. He saw a few people glare at the book, trying to penetrate it to him. Also, he saw people leaving the library as soon as they saw him. _

_He continued to read the wonderful contents of the book, ignoring everyone's rude gesture._

_His eyes flickered as he read to himself. The book was so good!_

_It was about the 4__th__ Hokage, Minato Namizake. In the picture book, Naruto imagined him being like him. Well both of them did have blue eyes and blonde hair. His eyes dazzled as he saw how the 4__th__, defeated his enemies, saving the village from the 9-tailed fox. _

_The 9-tailed fox that was sealed inside him. _

_He felt his pits of his stomach grumble, he hated it! Even if the 4__th__ Hokage did protect the village, why him? Why did he feel the pain for being the container? Why him out of every child in the village? _

_He gripped the book hardly, as he turned the pages he saw the red detailed fox, its evil grin hypnotizing him. _

_Ding. Ding._

_The door's bell ringing as soon if someone step underneath it. His trance from the book trailed to 2 people walking in. Both were identical, only one had longer hair and the other had it spike from the back. The older guy was probably 10 and the other boy about his age. _

_He smiled at them, he smiled a very broken smile. How bad he felt every time he saw special bonds between two people. How he detested it, it always killed him inside. He knew why, he exactly knew why he hated it. It was because, he always knew he would never, ever feel that bond. _

_Continuing to read the well known book, his eyes began to explore it thoroughly. _

_He was on the last page, the familiar page he always reads. It was an illustrations of tree's, leaves detailing the village of Kohona. Aligned of every race possible in the village, several clan leaders, and other important faces held each other hands. It almost seemed as if they were connected, their detailed facial expression showing joy and hope, but Naruto knew better. His sapphire eyes detested this part of the book._

_It was him. _

_A young baby in a weave basket and he was wrapped in a blue cloth. In the picture, it seemed if he was at the highest point of peace. They also drew him with a small smile on his lips. _

_He glared at the photo, his cheeks numbing as his frown deepened. His ears perked as he heard the people mumble more rumors about him, their hate and animosity was all bunching up on his shoulders. His small and narrow shoulders. _

_All the spectators watch Naruto, with all the same stare they always give. Those empty stares that did nothing but torment him. _

"_AAURGGH!" He ripped the page. He ripped every inch of it, from those harmonious drawing, with everyone surrounding him! The picture was all wrong! He did not cause peace or harmony, only pain. _

_His crystal tears slide to his cheek to his chin. _

"_Look at that monster!"_

"_Look what he did!"_

"_Call the cops!"_

_He looked at his small chubby hands, they were filled with scraps of paper. The paper he seemed to only read in this library, was torn._

_He felt a strong shove from behind him. His chest bumping into the table. _

"_Get up," He saw the person behind him glaring at him. They were the security that was eating at the bakery shop earlier. His eyes held the same emotion as the rest, his large hands grabbing Naruto's collar. He pulled him out of the chair, "Walk."_

_Naruto walked toward the exit, with the security guard still gripping on his jacket. He innocently glanced at the several doors, regarding different rooms for categorize books. He saw one of the doors opening, and the brothers from earlier strode out. _

_As the younger one rode on the broader shoulders of his older brother. Naruto watched the older brother too focused on the babbling little boy to notice him. Naruto glanced at the younger boy, he stared at him too. However, this stare was different. It gave a new question to Naruto. What was the emotion behind those dark orbs?_

_Naruto then was shoved hard enough for him to fall. His elbows and knees scraping on the carpet, and his forehead bumped on the floor. He heard small murmurs, something like he deserved it. _

_His dried tears were soon starting to get moist as more water welled in his eyes. _

_The officer now gripped him harder, yanking him from the ground and placed him on his feet. Wiping his tears and snot, he continued to walk to the librarians. _

"_Apologize," the officer rammed his head down, to make him bow._

"_Sorry,"_

_Naruto didn't dare stare at the librarians eyes. He already knew what they would have in store for him. He then was shoved again, after a few sentences exchange with the librarian to the officer. _

_Naruto gripped his left hand, inside held a tiny piece of paper. The picture of the baby, with a spiral seal on his stomach._

_He eyeballed at the exit a couple feet away from the officer and him. He then rubbed the glossy paper between his fingers. Feeling energy rise to him, he bolted._

_16 minutes now._

Escaping everyone's gazes he softly sat on the cardboard underneath him. He was in the alley, he barely manage to escape the officer's chase.

He stared at the starry sky, even for a city he could see every star evident on the somber sky.

Fixing his tiny home, he adjusted the cardboard box the way he like it. Adjusting how the bottom part goes to the wall. Naruto examined the alley with the lights from the windows from the apartments he went for the recycling boxes.

Picking up a hand full of newspapers. He entered his big box and fell asleep.

-

-

-

A young 6 year old glanced at the big window. Dividing her and her parents that were climbing into the car. She saw the maid bowing while their butler carried their suitcase in the trunk of the car.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" A gentle voice asked the maid.

"At the spot," The maid glanced at the giant window.

Sakura felt her eyes puff up water. Sakura bit her lower lip, hugging her white bunny closer to her then ever.

She saw her dad exchange a suitcase, knowing the contents in it, cold cash. She then saw her mom hugging the servants. Sakura soon felt light jade eyes caught her through the window.

Sakura feeling her mothers eyes caught her, she blushed in embarrassment and instantly slid to hide herself.

Her mother sighed, there she goes again.

Sakura sneaked a look and saw her mother getting in the car. As it engine bursted to life, Sakura ran downstairs. She slammed the door open and watch the car drive a couple blocks away.

She was too late. Biting her lower lip once more, she cried. Crying all her heart content. The maid and butler quickly turned to the young heir.

"Saku-chan," The maid whispered, giving her a gentle smile.

Her eyes obviously blurred through the flood of tears. The butler gave the maid a concerning glance.

"Sakura-chan, are you hungry?" The maid carried the petite girl. Sakura nodded, sniffing her nose.

The maid walking in the large French doors, still calming the pink haired girl. The butler right behind their trail, shutting the door behind him. He went to the family's parlor to store the large sums of cash.

Sakura's loud sobs settled, but her hiccup could be heard throughout the mansion.

"Ayuuka, I wa-ant pan-ncakes," Sakura whispered in Ayuuka's ear.

"Yes, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura watched Ayuuka walked through the open sitting area toward the kitchen. Ayuuka gently placed her on the stool. Sakura smiled at Ayuuka for placing her on her favorite chair.

"NAGASHI-KUN!" Sakura screamed, setting Mr. Tofu on the island counter.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" the middle-aged butler, came in. "We're making pancakes!" Sakura who's mood now different from the minute earlier.

Nagashi quickly smiled at Ayuuka who were bringing the ingredients out, "I want waffles."

Ayuuka playfully glared at the brown-haired butler.

"Wonder who cooking them," She sarcastically said winking at Sakura.

"Oh! Mr. Tofu needs his apron!" Sakura pulled on the bunny's paws.

Ayuuka carefully tied her curly black hair into a bun, and washed her hands before contaminating the food.

Hearing the loud stomps of running, she gently looked up at the ceiling.

Sakura scrammed to her room. She just ran up the fine oak stairs, that were carefully carpeted. Touching the railings each step she went, her bunny, Mr. Tofu accidentally got stuck.

Sakura wide-eyed still clung to Mr. Tofu. "Awh, what should I do?" She then grabbed her hair ruffling it.

Sakura's innocent eyes bulge as her precious stuff animal dropped down.

"Mr. Tofu!" She rolled down the stairs, but uninjured.

"Mr. Tofu, are you okay?" She grabbed her stuff animal and squeeze it.

Sakura then looked up the stairs, ascending away.

Finally re-climbing the stairs she headed to that large room. Two doors on the opposite sides of the room either heading to two main hallways. Crossing all the expensive furniture, and headed toward the door.

She walked toward the right direction, this was the fun part of the house. Tippy toeing to open the silver knob, she then entered another hallway. This hallway had 8 doors all together, then she picked the door across from the entry door.

Tippy toeing once again, she then entered the staircase room. Reaching the 3rd floor, which was blocked by a beautiful white door. The wooden door was decorated with cherry blossom trees with their pink petals settling in the drawn air.

Smiling at the pretty door, she then entered her beautiful room. Her room would fit at least 250 people with something to do.

She walked towards the mini-dresser just for Mr. Tofu. She opened the kitchen labeled drawer and pulled out a baby blue apron.

"Here you go Mr. Tofu," She tied the strings into a bow.

"Sakura your pancakes are ready," She heard Ayuuka's voice through the voice dispatcher.

"Mhmm, pancakes," She ran downstairs, with Mr. Tofu in a blue apron.

-

-

-

Feeling a warm and hard feeling on his back, he only snuggled towards it receiving its warmth. Twitching his closed eyes, he slapped the man behind him.

"Stop moving," He said grumpily as he snuggled at the warm comforter.

"Sasuke, its time for breakfast," he smirked at how cute his little brother was, when irritated.

"10 more minutes, Itachi!" this little boy slapped Itachi's nose. "Ow Sasuke!" Itachi tried to check for his red nose. Itachi ready to blow a witty comment ended up shutting up. Yes. Itachi shut up as he saw Sasuke's nostril making a notorious snot bubble. Booger bubble? No a snot bubble.

Holding his pleased smile, he laid his head on the fluffy pillow letting sleep engulf him and his little brother.

_5 minutes later_

Sasuke's snort bubble blew gigantic enough to splatter on Itachi's hair.

_Another 7 minutes_

"Sasuke! Are you sleeping in Itachi's room again?!" A hearty voice yelled in the room. "I'm lucky to be your mother," She evilly thought of banging the door but had a better idea.

Opening the dark curtains, letting the sunshine pour into the newly lit room. She eyed her two sons, who were cuddled in the blanket. She had to admit it, this was one of those adorableness moments. Thanking god for their good looks, meaning she didn't have to find them a 'girlfriend'.

Watching the other children eating breakfast with their parents. She secretly smiled at them, holding the covers, then PULL!

The two stirred at the coldness engulfing while the sun burned through the window.

"Itachi, wake up before I get your father in here," Her innocent voice filled with threats.

Itachi's eye popped open and wandered towards his mother.

"Morning mother," he barely grinned at her.

"Wake your brother up, I want breakfast like a _**real**_ family," taking the woven basket full of laundry.

"Yes mother," Itachi saw Sasuke who was now shivering. Slightly taking his surroundings, he saw something was off. Their was too much light in his room, too much.

His eyes rolled, thinking of a way to get back at his mother.

"Why do we fight for you, Sasuke?" He looked at his brother who's tiny body hidden in the giant pillows.

"Sasuke wake up!" Itachi sugar-coated voiced grumbled to Sasuke.

Sasuke popped out of the pillows, his eyes fully expressing shock. Sasuke crinkled his nose and gave an Itachi, did you really say it in that kind way look.

"Mom wants a real family breakfast," Itachi walking out the room with a red towel in his hand. As Itachi walked away, Sasuke felt his face go red. He couldn't hold his laugh anymore, as he bellowed in Itachi's brightly lit room.

-

-

"Mikoto, was that Sasuke laughing?" Fugaku sipping his tea.

"Why yes darling, what a wonderful laugh it is too," Mikoto chopping the tomatoes.

"Wonder what's so funny?" he flipped the newspaper on the other hand. Mikoto smirked at his remark, Sasuke probably saw what was on Itachi's head.

"Good morning mom and dad," Sasuke respecting his parents.

"Hn," Fugaku replied as he continued examining the paper. Sasuke frowned slightly at his father's lack of attention. "Morning Sasuke, I'm making fried egg with tomatoes," Mikoto winked at her kid.

Sasuke's eyes filled with joy of hearing tomatoes in any recipe. "Yummy," His mouth drooled. Yes, his mother Mikoto had ways on him more than one, take that Itachi.

"Where's Itachi?" Fugaku questioned.

Sasuke's joy filled eyes now hung with the words _Itachi._

"I was in the shower," Itachi emotionless face popped out. Though, something was off about him. "What's wrong Itachi?" Mikoto preparing the table.

Itachi sat to his spot, and silently frowned, he glanced at Sasuke who was beet red trying to contain his laughter.

_Sasuke had snot problems. _Not wanting to say it to his demanding father, he just looked at Mikoto to Sasuke. Mikoto who's pleased face smiled at her son. Itachi's frown twitch, she saw it too then.

Yep, Mikoto and Sasuke saw the big booger ball on the back of his head. The disgustingly pale green colored goo, all over his precious hair.

Fugaku still entertained by the paper, was caught off guard when Mikoto snatched it away giving him a death glare.

"This family breakfast will be enjoyable," The tone of her voice had the 2 men and 1 boy straighten their backs and smiled at her.

Mikoto Uchiha was the man of the house.

* * *

**how did you like that chapter? One click away from a review ;]**


	2. Chap2: Outing

_**!!!![NAAN] (**not another author note**].. & yes sadly it is an author note:!!!!**_

**_;] _**

**_hellooooo! WORLD!! hehe, well I updated about 2-3 weeks probably I don't really count that stuff. I am also DEVELOPING [(MORE!]) stories. please be courtious or be a bitch or a pimp, just be you and tell me what you think. Any questions anyone?_**

**_I'm trying to fill the author note, so it looks pretty when you read the story. Stupid, yes stupid. BUT! I like it when it's extra pretty to catch your eye get it? _**

**_---- Anyone watch The Cove? [_**_it's about the dolphins, and how **we **humans hurt and kill them.**] **_**not all humans, but money isn't worth it in the world. **_  
_

--omgawd! I just watch the trailer, just got hella goosebumps :[ . only if i a human can change the world, it takes a miracle for that to happen.

**PLEASE DO NOT REFRAIN FROM REVIEWING! **

**Reviews are: short, long, happy, mean, cruel, smart, they can be wondrous, random and full of imagination in a weird&iNDiViDUALS mind. ;0**

**again, i only had 3 reviews, haha but it made me extremely happy no matter what.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: ****don't own Naruto. And the peeps w/ the random names, such as Nagashi and Ayuuka are made up. yeehh**

**My story plot though ;]**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**Poke the Forehead  
**

**Full summary: Naruto Uzamaki a little boy living in the alley. His whole life was full of torment and hate, then all of a sudden he meets hope, friends. Sasuke Uchiha, the younger brother of Itachi suffers from pressure. Pressure to suppress his brother and to attain the attention of his father. Sakura Haruno a rich innocent girl, not knowing the real world surrounding her. Her parents consistently working far away from home. Her loneliness only contributes her to find a friend, someone to protect.**

**-:x-x-x:**-

What if you added these 3 kids together?

Results are bound to be endless.

**-:x-x-x:**-

* * *

His blue eyes softly opening, only to see the sight of the cardboard box he was in. He took a deep breath already sniffing his repulsive stench. Eyeing his battered jacket, it was the only one he had. He then blinked a couple times before reaching into his pocket. He still felt it, his eyes relief from curiosity of losing that picture. He pulled it close to him, nearing it to his face to examine it one more time. Its gloss hadn't lost its material yet. He stared at his palm that was partly covered with the paper.

His ears perked hearing a gurgling noise. Either it was outside the box, or it was starved stomach. He hadn't eaten anything for a few days, he felt his stomach ready to eat his guts.

Naruto easily maneuvered out of the box, his small size did come in handy. He watched the streets, today wasn't that crowded. Great how is he going to steal?

Naruto then looked down to his grumbling stomach, wincing a bit from the pain he continued to exit the dirty alley. His eyes uncomfortably shifted through the families that where going to church. Sunday already? He walked toward the west of town, he saw the tall Hokage tower in the north. "How am I ever going to get there?" He pondered himself, he couldn't even enter church.

Slowly stepping on the pavement, he stared at the shiny mirror reflecting him. In the mirror he saw a boy, a dirty little boy. His blonde hair mostly smothered with mud or grease. His face and whole body wasn't wash for a week! He gently traced his tattooed whiskers. He then saw in the mirror a ramen shack! It was those old ones in the days, where you were in this tattered bamboo shack.

Running to the restaurant, he then splat on the seat. He examined the tiny store he was in. He grinned mischievously, the couple left their unfinished ramen. Naruto's whole body enlightened as beef ramen strung the room.

"Anything you like sir?" The worker occupied on setting all the dishware to there compartments. Naruto's stomach grumbled loudly in a reply. The clerk chuckled gently, "I'll get you a new recipe, want to test it?" He clunked more spoons in its original spot.

Naruto stared at the mans back silently. _I will not feel it, I will hide this guilt to survive. Survive this cold world._

Quietly tippy toeing to the deserted table, he stop just in front of the leftover bowls half-full of ramen.

Naruto grabbed the large bowl and drained its content to the other bowl. The bowl now steamed at his full content of egg noodles.

Naruto glanced at the man one time, "Thank you."

The old man turned his head around to see the curtains of the door shook and settled. He then averted his eyes toward the empty bowl of ramen, for certain their were two customers that ordered 2 large bowls of ramen.

"THIEF!" He yelled throughout the store.

Naruto slurped the delicious soup warming him up on this chilly day. He ran toward the old park. Sitting on the battered swing set, he continued to engulf the egg noodles and its meat contents.

Plopping down on the grass, he set the empty dish aside ready to be use for a lost puppy. "Yum that was so good!" Ignoring the fact it was leftovers from someone else. He eyed the cloud full sky, its light blue color endlessly spread thoroughly the horizon. He closed his eyes, taking in all his senses to him.

His thick scalp felt the mild wind bristling his hair. The hint of leaves strung his nose. He never felt this relaxed, well partly due to the lunch and the calming atmosphere. He daydreamed about his dream, once again.

He imagined making a legacy of this village. A legacy that this village could be changed into a great and powerful one, accepting from the weak, strong and unwanted. He would accept everyone around him, no matter what. First, he needs to face his challenge and overcome everyone's ill motives.

Naruto mouth let out a loud yawn, as soon his mind black out. He lastly remembered the black-haired boy on the mans shoulders. His eyes, they portrayed something Naruto didn't understand. It wasn't pity, hatred or detest. It was the only expression he received for the first time, surprise. A surprise look that was probably thinking, Why was the officer so cruel?

Naruto now cleared his thoughts and finally recoiled to sleep. Unknowingly a deep part of his tortured heart was tingling in warmth.

**-:x-x-x:**-

**-:x-x-x:**-

**-:x-x-x:**-

"Ayuuka!" Sakura jumped out of the massive Jacuzzi tub. Her short hair sticking to her face, that was brightly grinning at the maid. "Saku-chan! You still have foam in your hair," Ayuuka chuckled at Sakura's innocence.

"Sakura-chan, want to visit the park?" Ayuuka's gave a tender smile.

"Yes!"

"I thought so," Ayuuka giggled as Sakura jumped in the fluffy towel. Purring at the softness, Sakura was carried toward her room.

Going through various drawers, she finally decided to wear a pale yellow blouse with a dark wash pants and finishing it off with a gray zip-up. Her hair was neatly braided due to Ayuuka's tremendous braiding skills. Sakura now look like a perfectly cleaned 7 year old.

Her small legs ran toward Mr. Tofu's miniature mansion. Tucking Mr. Tofu under her arms, she followed Ayuuka downstairs.

"Naga-kun!" She fled the multiple steps of stairs.

"Sakura-chan!" Nagashi who was on the bottom of the staircase.

Sakura tightened her grip on Mr. Tofu and leaped. Leapt down the stairs. Her small body glided through Nagashi.

"Sakura you know that's dangerous," He chuckled and ruffled her slightly damp hair.

"But! I know your there!" Giggling at the man that carried her towards the kitchen.

Once they entered the grand kitchen, she set Mr. Tofu on his own spot in the dining table. Sakura watched Nagashi and Ayuuka weave through each other. They were rhythmically cooking while setting the rest of the breakfast.

Sakura's eyes sparkled at the _couple_. "How cute, Naga-kun and Ayuu-chan!"

Both heads turned, and both had a faint blush tainting their cheeks.

"W-what would you like to eat?" Nagashi manage to stumble some words.

"French Toast!" Smiling as she ran out of the room.

"Did she forget to bring it?"

"Yes" Nagashi turned to the new batch of ingredients, waiting for him to mix.

"Tragic," Ayuuka continued to chopped some fruits, but her movements where lacking.

"Ayuuka, not now. She _needs us_ to be here," Nagashi avoided Ayuuka's angry felt eyes.

_I know. _

**-:x-x-x:**-

**-:x-x-x:**-

"Mom! Where'd Itachi go?" Sasuke ramming toward his mothers back, with delicate speed. Mikoto turned around to see her son huffing for breath. "Sasuke-chan, what would you want to eat?"

"Rice balls. Where he go mom?" His eyes pleaded full of innocence.

Mikoto's smile twitch, not that. Anything but that, Sasuke. Small beads of sweat trickled down the sides of her forehead.

"Sasuke," Her eyes closed with her apparent smile.

"Mommy," His eyes grew more bigger, and his pale hands tugging at her apron.

_**Puppy Dog Style 1 : **_

_**Name: Mikoto Uchiha**_

_**Age: 32**_

_**User: Sasuke Uchiha**_

"Awwh! So adorable!" Mikoto's eyes opened full of sparkles. She pinched both sides of Sasuke's cheeks and mush until his face was making a fish face. "Mom!" Sasuke slurred the words, due to his mom's hands on his hurting cheeks.

"He went to a mission," She hugged Sasuke. Sasuke felt his mom's warm stomach. The smell of her scent ran through his nose, Jasmine.

Her eyes stared at his abnormal hair style, his back of his head just shaking. _I'm sorry, Sasuke. _She tugged him closer, to make him forget it. To forget the one person that can break his heart.

"Sasuke, would you like to go out with me today?" Sasuke backed away to see his mother's questionably stare at him. "Yes!" He smiled, hugging the warm body again.

"I'm going to get clean mom!" Sasuke shouted before he bolted through the stairs. Mikoto only smiled at the vanishing little figure, her eyes saddened once she heard the door shut. "How long are you going to stand there, honey?" Her fingers continued to arrange the tomatoes.

"Long enough," A deep voice shuffled out of the door. His strong protruding eyes, softened watching his wife.

The room was filled with the only sound of the knife, hitting the board gently. The ripe tomatoes slightly sliding as the knife pass through it. "You should lower your standards," Finally the silence was broken.

"No, he needs to learn," Fugaku sat toward the chair.

"Your hurting him," Mikoto sliced more tomatoes with a incline of strength into them.

"I know, but its _necessary_," His eyes glanced at her long figure, she was shaking. "Then why did you lower your standards around _me?" _Her voice gently whispered, turning her head to watch the man of her life.

Fugaku's eyes caught her hurt filled ones. Using his hands to support him up, he slowly walked towards his wife. Her black eyes never leaving his light gray orbs. His rough exterior pressed to her slim figure. "Mikoto," He whispered through the back of her neck.

"Please, let Sasuke have a normal life," Her head turned to continue chopping the tomatoes.

"I can't, its not for me. Its for Sasuke, and the clan," Fugaku arms tightened around her waist. He felt her body tense as the words flowed through his mouth. "Fugaku, you are _hurting our __**sons**__."_

"Ow!" Mikoto wrapped her palm around her forefinger. "Let me see," Fugaku turned her body to face him. He reach toward her palm, moving it away, he saw the tiny cut that leaked her blood. His eyes then stared at hers. Her black orbs showing the strongest emotions.

Her happy face saddened, and her plump lips whispered.

"_It hurts me to"_

**-:x-x-x:**-

**-:x-x-x:**-

The medium-size room was filled with fog. Not completely, but the ceiling was dancing with fog. Sasuke ducked into the giant wooden bathtub. His face felt the warm water rest with his entire body. Letting his body relax, he forgot all his troubles. Finally, needing to get more air, he popped his head up.

He stared at the various shampoo's and conditioners in a neat organize way on the shelves. He glanced at his mom's scented once to Itachi's frizz control. Then his eyes turned toward the sink, his mom had set Itachi's and his toothbrush on this nice little cup.

Itachi and him shared the bathroom. However, Sasuke gets the bathtub while Itachi would get the shower. Sasuke closed his eyes, as he remembered the time he use his shower.

The stench that filled the insides of the shower, the blood that Itachi would rub away on his skin. Even if his mother cleaned it multiple times in a row. Sasuke knew, the blood would always be in that shower. The various different types of blood that clunged to Itachi's skin as he killed his opponents.

"Itachi," He opened his eyes, conveying the tears that flooded his eyes.

Suddenly, soft knocks on the door interrupted his thought of mind. "Sasuke, hurry or I'm going to leave you soon," His mother's voiced muffled through the door.

Sasuke got up and covered himself with the large blue towel. Walking towards the door, he quickly glance at the large shower, with it's glass door barricading the inner part of it. Sasuke lingered a bit, when he could slightly see the leftover _blood. _

**-:x-x-x:**-

**-:x-x-x:**-

"Sakura! Slow down!" Ayuuka breathlessly ran toward the young girl. Her figure still dashing, and every once in a while would turn to wave her tiny arm.

Her body turned once again, one arm held Mr. Tofu and the other was waving frantically at Ayuuka.

Ayuuka glanced at her surroundings, it's getting to crowded. More people were walking on the bustling streets. The roads were crowding to the merchants with various items from around the lands.

"Sakura!" Ayuuka screamed as she saw the young girl get lost in the mass of people.

"Sakura!" She screamed again, trying to weave against all the people.

"Hey watch it"

"Watch out"

"Look where your going!"

Ayuuka avoided the rants, and sprinted towards Sakura's vanished spot. Her eyes plunge to a different direction when some item attracted her eye. In the corner of her eye, was-

"Look out!" Ayuuka head spun, as she saw one merchant dangled pots that were stack on top of each other. Ayuuka's eyes widened and focused on the pottery that was slowly falling onto her.

"Sakura!"

Sakura's head turned and spinning around to find the voice that called her name. "Ayuuka-chan!" Her tiny voiced wouldn't penetrate through the noisy merchants.

"Ayuuka-chan! Mr. Tofu!" Her eyes watered looking at her hand that dropped Mr. Tofu. Merchants noticed the wailing girl and ignored her while carrying their goods to the villagers.

She then saw a thick wooden pole, _Maybe if I climb it I can see Ayuuka-chan!_

Sakura tiny body easily escape the crowded area. Once she saw the deserted pole, she stared at the tall giant. How was she going to climb this?

Glancing at the crowd, she shook her head and her eyes flooded with determination.

"For Ayuuka-chan! And Mr. Tofu!" she used her forest green sweater to wrapped it around the wooden pole, while she gripped the sleeves. Slowly gripping up, she managed to go 15 feet up.

Sakura surveyed the grown, and her legs buckled. _Its so high! _Shaking her head of the thoughts, she continued onward.

"Hey girly! What are you doing up there?"

**-:x-x-x:**-

**-:x-x-x:**-

Nagashi continued to wash the pile of plates in the sink. He stared at the shining counter that was messily covered with powder and other ingredients. Sighing to himself, _Maybe I should of let Ayuuka clean. _

Nagashi piled the clean plates in the dishwasher to dry. He then turned to the table and looked at the two framed pictures. One frame showed a woman. She was very beautiful, her heart shape face and pointed chin illuminated with her shining silver hair. Her eyes were well painted with makeup that made her light jade eyes pop. Her silver hair was straight and light reflected upon it.

The next picture was a ruffled man. His tousled waves were neatly combed to the left giving him that authority look. His eyes were a dark hazel, that had large hints of emerald green. His strong jaw was tilted due to his lopsided grin. His grin and the hue of his color, maroon. It gave him a playful father attire, that was covered in business clothes.

Nagashi sighed at the pictures of Sakura's parents. He glanced at the gold trimming and the plated words on them. Hikaru Haruno and Misaki Haruno.

Nagashi touched the frames, and he picked them up and walked toward the grand master room. He placed the frames on the bed and walk toward the dresser. Opening the drawer, it was still full of high quality clothing. Searching under, he found it. It was another frame identical to the other two.

This one had a young 5 year old girl, with rosette hair. Her emerald eyes gleamed and her childish cheeks were tinted with pink. Her large forehead was clearly seen, when her bangs were clipped to the side, making her pout in the picture. He then looked at the plated name, Sakura Haruno.

Nagashi walked toward the grand bed and placed the picture between the two. Sighing at the pictures, his mind flickered back to his duty.

"Time to clean," He slightly smiled and headed to the various rooms of the mansion.

**-:x-x-x:**-

**-:x-x-x:**-

"Miss are you okay?"

"Ma'm"

"Miss!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Ayuuka's burning hazel eyes glared at the group that surrounded her. Most of the faces held surprise look or annoyance.

Her headache was piercing, her ankle was worse than her headache, and these **damn** merchants are inferior combined those to.

Her body was sprawled on the dirty side walk, seeing some blood that trailed to a spot where she got 'hit'.

Ayuuka scanned her surroundings, no pink hair anywhere.

"Are you okay?" A hoarse voiced broke the whispers from the crowd. Ayuuka examined the man that was carrying various scrolls on his back, with a traditional head protector on his head.

"Yes," Ayuuka tried sitting up but her ankle let loose on her weight.

"Augh."

"I believe you sprained your ankle," He tossed his scrolls at his teammate guessing that he wore the same outfit. A olive vest that overlaid a black long sleeve. Also wearing black saggy pant with several pouches attach to them. _Ninjas_

The man bent down to examine the swollen ankle, and various bruises and cuts. Ayuuka groaned, and rolled up her dark gray pants. Her chocolate brown skin that would radiate with glow, was swollen red on her ankle.

"Yes, you sprained it," Applying a pressure to it that made her clench her teeth in pain. Treating it with bandages and other supplies she felt the pain relieved.

The once crowded area was disperse as soon as his teammate shoved them off.

"What's your name?" The man stuffed his supplies away.

"Ayuuka," She glanced around hoping for a young girl to spot her.

"I'm Imoko," he placed his hand outward in front of her. Gently grabbing it she stood up mostly balanced on her left ankle.

"Thank you Imoko," She bowed and hurriedly limped toward the busy market.

"Lets go, Hokage is waiting," His teammate quickly disappeared. Imoko nodded and followed him.

Ayuuka winced at her ankle, it was still swollen but Sakura was far more important. She glanced at the various shops trying to recall for memories from the events.

Following the trail of her blood, she shoved some people to pass through.

Then it caught her eye, the pile of broken beige pottery around a man who gently cleaned it. Carefully limping towards the man, she knelt beside him helping him pick up the mess.

"You!" His eyes turned to her hazel orbs. "Are you okay?" His voice genuinely concerned.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for your pots," She then scurried next to the various pots.

"It's okay, but are you sure your okay? The pots landed pretty hard on you," His eyes traveled down to her ankle that was visibly wrapped.

"It was an accident, and my wound is already treated," she smiled at him.

The man nodded and continue to pick up the broken pots. "How much were there?" She questioned him.

"34"

"How much are each?"

"About $12," He looked up at her questionably, thinking where this was conversation was leading to.

"Here," She scrambled her hand in the batter tan bag. Pulling out a grand sum of money his mouth gape.

He reached toward the money and then surprised to see the woman leaving away in the crowd. He stared at his pots and then toward the money. One by one he counted, _84, 126, 168, 210. . 750!_

He stared at the money, and remembered her attire. "How in the world did she get this much money?" Remembering her pale blue shirt faded, and her gray pants. _She was below a commoner._

Ayuuka sighed, and re-did her bun. Her curly black hair was bouncing on her back. Re-doing her hair in a tight bun, she scanned the merchants that were busily trying to sell scrolls, vegetables, or other objects.

Ayuuka's mind flashed towards Sakura's well being. "Sakura!" She screamed through the crowd ignoring everyone's questioning gaze.

_Sakura, please, please be okay. _

**-:x-x-x:**-

**-:x-x-x:**-

"Hey girly! What are you doing up there?" A loud voiced yelled at the bottom of the pole.

Sakura remembering the view from up there, refuse to look down.

"I'm looking for someone!" Sakura yelled back down, her head focused on the crowd attempting to find Ayuuka.

The man stared at tiny girl climbing the 20 foot pole. "Eh," His voice full of a surprise tone. Placing an amount of chakra to his feet and hands he climbed the wooden pole.

Once he was leveled with the Sakura his eyes held a different expression then his cheery face did. "Eh! What if _you_ fell?" His voiced dripped with danger. Sakura shining eyes fell into horror when his large hands gripped on her tiny ankle. "AHH!" As he flinged Sakura down.

"Sasuke-kun!" His mother pointed at a vending shop full of staple crops.

Sasuke nodded, and followed his mother behind her. Both of their cloths embellish with the Uchiha fan. A clan that would hold their head up in dignity and power.

Sasuke stumbled a bit when he bumped into his mother's back. Sasuke stared up at his mother, who just chuckled at him and continued picking up various ripe fruit and vegetables.

Sasuke walked ahead exploring the shop that was slightly full of customers. His eyes wandered toward a wall full of papers clipped together and messily stuck on.

His dark eyes wandered toward the white ones employing for jobs, then slightly above a sale for oranges. He looked at the rustic copper and the heading that was bolded for emphasis. **WANTED: Naruto**

_Who's Naruto? _Sasuke thought to himself, until his gazed on the picture. It was a picture of the crazy boy in the library! Sasuke eyes analyze the boy's picture. "That's him."

"Oh, you know that boy?" A man said behind a counter. Sasuke looked at the man who was growing a long gray beard. Sasuke nodded and continued to stare at the picture.

"Did you know he's a demon?" The man wiped the glass counter, from customer's smudges.

"A w-what?"

"A demon," His eyes fastened on Sasuke's curious eyes.

"_**Ahem,"**_ a tiny coughed stop the two conversation the topic. "Please do not put any ill ideas in my son," Mikoto's cheery smile plastered on her smooth face. Her eyes closed to hide the anger in her eyes.

"S-sorr-ry," the man turned around and covered his blush from the lovely woman.

"Sasuke-chan, lets go," Mikoto handed a slightly heavy bag to Sasuke. Sasuke blushed at his nickname when he heard the man behind the counter stifled some chuckles.

Walking out the to the array of stores, he stared at the puffy clouds that slowly descended to the western area. His mind drifted to his brother, Itachi.

_Where are you?_

**-:x-x-x:**-

**-:x-x-x:**-

"What the **hell** was that?!" a low suppressed growl was heard.

The man that was still on the wooden pole started to shiver in terror. "Erm, I was just goofing around, I was intending to catch her. Before you came," His eyes stared into a blood red sharingan. His voiced held low but able to understand in the ears of a Uchiha.

The man's piercing eyes narrowed, his eyes then softened when he saw the girl that was pass out in his arms.

"Fushima, come _**now**_," His voiced hissed at the ending.

Fushima tensed and allowed himself to slide down. Slowly walking toward his team captain, his eyes stared at the petite figure, avoiding the brutal orbs that was piercing him.

"Now, explain what the **hell** happened?"

"I-Itachi-dono, I was merely taking a walk ready to find Imoko-kun but I saw her climbing that pole. Then I decided to climb up in case she fell. Feeling the urge to train being a sempai one day, I decided to throw her. Well, to make her know the risk." Itachi eyes narrowed, he had never met anyone that can talk that fast and sweat heaps of sweat.

Itachi mouth twitched but closed, he had wasted enough of his breath for him.

"Report to Hokage about our successful mission, tell her I am helping a civilian." Itachi got up from his kneeling position and carried Sakura.

Fushima nodded his head away, almost ready to fall of any minute. His body swiftly turned around ready to bolt before Itachi murmured, "I better not see this _again_," With a quick flick of a finger, multiple kunais _barely _miss him.

Fushima who struggled to use his voice box, just froze and watched Itachi walked away with the rosette girl.

* * *

**TADA! Wadaya think?? hmm, that calls for a review! hehe dayum, i'm hella pushy. but hey. WHAT YOU WANT, YOU STRIVE FOR IT!**

**-done by Deni01**

also my old account: Jamiegray01, tell me if you want me to re-do some stories on that account. I like Avatar Style: she's the man.


End file.
